A Parade of Bees
by PaintingInTheAttic
Summary: Brief poetry from the five Teen Titans as they chase after various dreams and perhaps make mistakes in doing so.
1. Parade of Bees

A parade of bees surrounded Raven, and they made no delay in stinging her again and again, even as she meditated. She thought to scatter the insects by force, to send those unquestioning soldiers to their demise for disturbing her. But that would be a meaningless display of strength; for someone like her to go up against such pitifully weak creatures as bees. So she continued her guided breathing and ignored their vicious attacks which pierced through the thin fabric of her leotard and bit poison into her skin beneath.

Not far away, Beastboy and Cyborg combined their boredom in playing a video game while Robin prepared a meal for them all. With no recipe in mind, he chopped up carrots and celery and hummed a little tune as he worked. It was not the sort of tune that the boy wonder would remember later, nor did he know what the melody of it might be until it passed through his lips.

It was altogether meaningless to him, yet he would pass by Starfire later that day and hear her whistling the same tune. And without even knowing why a smile would come to his face. The truth, of course, is that he was a worker bee once. But his days serving alongside Bruce were finished and now he too, was free from the miserable life of an uninformed bee. No longer would he sacrifice his life to further some goal which he did not understand himself.

Beastboy continued his game with Cyborg, though his mind couldn't have been further away. He could see, through the tower's window, the cragged shoreline that restricted his island, and his eyes flocked to a familiar spot. Though unremarkable as a landmark, he recognized the spot to be one of Raven's favorite places to meditate. However, he could not find her there now, and his ears lowered in disappointment because of this.

Perhaps, he thought, he'd seek out Raven later and invite her to see the nest of some newborn blue jays which he recently discovered on the fourth floor ventilation ducts, or maybe he'd try to join her and finally learn how to meditate; if only to be with her. The two of them would be happy then, in sharing their experiences with each other; there is no doubt. Of course, he would do neither of these things, for he was just another bee; following convention without even knowing why.


	2. Remnants of Spring

Hopelessly sleepy, Raven closed the ink-stained leaves of her journal and prepared for sleep.

* * *

Lonely sycophants disparage these thoughts of mine  
Which crave for the familiar umami of unadulterated pathos.  
And stand red-faced in the center of imagined lattice eyes.

I wash myself in a field of poppies, the sun boils over.  
If you were with me now, there might be time for a song,  
But only if we could sketch it in the gargled mud beneath us.

The willows betray me to a life of circles and tea leaves.  
It is good, I feel. I've seen you from across the trappings,  
And we may yet know each other better, come an eternity's time.

If only there was anything for us to do but wait.


	3. A Coil of Youth

Cyborg was busy cleaning out the waste baskets in the living room when he happened to find a conspicuous wad of crumpled up notebook paper. The writing upon it came from a purple colored pencil and seemed to be by Beastboy's hand.

* * *

Your eyes sparkle with nature's light  
Like distant stars lost in the night.  
If words could sway your steadfast heart,  
Let mine grow privy to that art.

The song birds bow to your insights,  
The mountains weep about your plights,  
And all the world's hidden virtues  
Compared to you are but a ruse.

You reach me always through and through,  
Yet how could I ever reach you?  
My hollow words, my vain efforts  
Mark me among the hopeless flirts.

But if you smile at me today,  
Then maybe there can be a way.


	4. The Music Box

You are a pea pod caught in a metaphor  
With eyes as bright as Popsicle sticks.  
I'd build us a house, you know,  
And we'd live there cozily in the everglades.

The starlit ballroom is destined for us,  
So that one day when the curtain rises  
We may embrace within its reaches,  
And press my cheeks upon your warmth.

Lies and cohorts enumerate my vices.  
Your sweet eyes believe my silence.  
And I have come to think of you  
As the vibrant colors upon my fibers.

For if you sang a song before.  
You sang it to me, though you did not know.  
And if you wish to feel love's soft graze  
Then fall once more into my arms.


End file.
